This is the Job
by Tanja P
Summary: Difficult decisions must be made...and Tony is in the worst place. Bad summary, just read. TIVA, of course.


**Just a little something inspired by the episode "Dagger", but it's not related to it. Hope you enjoy it!**

This is the Job

There are days, when you better shouldn't have gotten up in the morning.

That's one of these days, Special Agent DiNozzo thought as he felt the cold blade of a knife pressed against his throat. Damn, why did such things always have to happen to him?

"I don't suppose you feel so self-confident right now anymore, do you?", his tantaliser asked. Tony said nothing, well, what had there been to say anyway? The man was right, he was indeed in a bad situation.

Suddenly he wished Ziva and he would have taken more time this morning to say good bye...

_

* * *

_

_They stood next to each other in the elevator, their shoulders almost touching. It was silent._

_Both were looking on the ground, neither knowing what was on the other's mind. Ziva broke the silence: "We're almost there...", she trailed off._

_"O come on, Ziva, just one kiss!", Tony whined. He hated it that she always behaved so professional. "It's hard enough that I can't touch you all day, I need something to remember." And he gave her his famous DiNozzo grin._

_Very quickly Ziva pecked him, their lips barely touching. "Satisfied, DiNozzo?", she spat, but she was not really angry at him. It really was a long day and anyway, she couldn't be angry when he looked at her like that._

_"Well, not quite.", Tony murmured, but the elevator dinged and their so called conversation came to an end..._

* * *

"Tony!", Ziva's voice wrenched him out of his thoughts.

"Don't move any further, lady, or I swear, I'll slit his throat.", the man behind Tony shouted warningly.

Ziva froze, her gun trained on the man. He however used Tony as his shield, he was in advantage. A nasty grin formed on his face: "Looks as if I'm going out here alive today, lady." Ziva didn't answer, her eyes were fixed on Tony's. They didn't need words to communicate, they passed this stage of their relationship long ago.

* * *

Tony knew what had to be done. There was no other way. They've been searching this dirtbag for months, far too long to let him walk out of this warehouse just like that. Gee, he killed ten children and their mothers!

Tony sighed, this was a really, really bad day.

He looked around, but couldn't see Gibbs or McGee, they were probably still busy bringing down this bastard's backup. There seemed to be no other way...

He looked straight at Ziva, his mouth forming the words "I love you", but the words were silent, no sound ever left his lips.

Then he gave her a short nod.

* * *

Ziva saw Tony nod, but she didn't react. Did he actually suggest...? Well, yes of course he did, but he couldn't... she couldn't...!

"Ziva, do it, now! It's the only way. Do it!"

* * *

Ziva's hands started trembling, tears formed in her eyes. This was Tony... _Tony_. Her Tony.

"ZIVA.", Tony pressed her.

Tears were now streaming down her cheeks, her hands shaking even more. Suddenly she felt a piercing pain in her heart. This all couldn't be true, it was a nightmare. And yet, it was inevitable. Slowly, very slowly she moved her finger towards the trigger, her mind all the while shouting that she was mad...

* * *

Just then a shot echoed through the warehouse. As in slow motion Ziva saw Tony sink to the ground and the bastard as well.

"NO! No, no, no...", she cried and rushed towards Tony.

* * *

Gibbs appeared behind her with his SIG held in front of him. Fume coming out of the barrel. He watched the scene before his eyes not without compassion... Ziva's broken form, Tony lying on the ground. Gee, it was DiNozzo!

But this was the job and Tony knew it. It just had to be done. Tony would've done the same, if he was in Gibbs' place. Not that that would make it any easier. But it was a decision and there was no other choice.

* * *

"Gibbs!", Ziva cried out suddenly through the silence. "Call an ambulance. He's alive! The bullet's in his shoulder."

She couldn't believe it, he survived. He was going to be all right.

For this time...

End

**PS: I'm really sorry for this stupid layout, but I got rather frustrated with this uploading thing. It always changed my settings... and it didn't work to get a single line break!**


End file.
